Mi pequeño Sinsajo
by sofia de Lautner
Summary: Porque él no merecía esto. Porque si la realidad hubiese sido distinta, él sabía que Katniss le pertenecía. Un pequeño One-shot de lo que sintió Gale al ver a Katniss en los juegos.


Porque él no merecía esto. Porque si la realidad hubiese sido distinta, él sabía que Katniss le pertenecía. Un pequeño One-shot de lo que sintió Gale al ver a Katniss en los juegos.

La vi correr. Saltar, caer. La vi agonizando por falta de agua. La vi sangrar. Escapar de las llamas. La vi temblar. La vi herida, llena de dolor. La vi conteniendo las lágrimas. La vi cantar.

Pero lo que hubiera deseado no ver fue aquel momento. Aquel segundo cuando mi mundo se desmoronó.

Los Juegos del Hambre. Una tortura para todo aquel que su nombre saliera elegido en la cosecha. Una agonía para los que los conocían. Una muerte dolorosa para los que los amaban.

Vi a la única persona que quería en mi futuro. Vi a mi compañera en el bosque junto a otro hombre, alguien que podía brindarle alimento y seguridad.

La vi besándolo.

Y me rompió el corazón.

Porque nunca había esperado sentir lo que sentí en ese momento. Mentiría si dijese que lo superaría. Catnip, la chica del arco y flecha, mi compañera de caza, aquella que cuidaba mis espaldas durante nuestras travesías en el bosque. A la que le confiaría mi vida, sin dudarlo un segundo. Aquella muchacha de cabello oscuro y ojos brillantes, la misma que el Capitolio me había arrebatado. Y con ella se fue mi vida, mis deseos de vivir, mi necesidad de seguir luchando.

Salí corriendo de la casa. Me alejé, crucé la valla y me metí en el bosque. No era conciente de adonde quería ir, sólo sabía que mi corazón estaba destrozado y que mis pies querían llevarme lejos de allí. Aquel lugar donde todo me la recordaba, donde la había visto por primera vez.

La pequeña Catnip.

La niña de mis sueños, la mujer de mi futuro. Mi pequeño Sinsajo.

Corrí. Tropecé, caí, y me volví a levantar. No tenía idea a donde me dirigía, pero me detuve en seco al llegar a un lago que desconocía. Me tiré en la orilla, de cara al cielo, y lloré amargamente.

Todo lo que sentía era dolor, impotencia, odio hacia el Capitolio y hacia el otro tributo. El hijo del panadero, que jamás había tenido que salir a buscar su comida. Tenía todo en su casa, como quisiera y cuando quisiera. Una realidad muy distinta a la que vivíamos Katniss y yo.

La había visto agonizar frente a mis ojos. Y me sentí impotente, porque yo tenía agua en mi casa mientras ella sufría frente a mi ojos. Yo podía ir a buscar comida con la única preocupación de que la valla estuviera encendida o no. Ella, si salía por comida se arriesgaba a ser asesinada. Yo podía sentir el abrazo de mi madre, podía reír con mi hermanos, podía relajarme en el bosque. Ella estaba sola, sin nadie ayudándola o acompañándola.

Bueno, exceptuando a Peeta.

Él nunca me había caído mal. Tampoco había hablado con él, apenas si lo había visto en la escuela. Pero sabía que si la realidad hubiese sido distinta, si Prim no hubiese sido elegida, si Katniss no se hubiera ofrecido voluntaria, sabía que yo estaría con ella.

Hubiéramos sido felices juntos.

Y me odiaba a mi mismo por no haber insistido más en la idea de huir juntos. Odiaba al Capitolio por los Juegos del Hambre. Odiaba a Peeta por robármela así.

Ahora no importaba si vivía o no. El Capitolio se había llevado a mi Catnip, y no había manera de regresarla. Por más que saliera viva de allí, nuestra amistad no sería lo mismo.

Ella habría cambiado.

Yo habría cambiado.

Y nada podría borrar eso. No había forma de volver atrás.

¿Pero acaso quería volver atrás? ¿Debía hacerlo? ¿No es triste avanzar un camino y luego regresar al mismo lugar, olvidando todo el esfuerzo necesitado para ir hacia delante?

Me levanté y comencé a caminar nuevamente.

No iba a olvidar lo que viví con ella. No iba a abandonar las esperanzas de verla salir viva de la arena.

Pero tampoco iba a volver atrás.

…

Ei, hola :)

Esto es una tonta idea que salio de mi cabeza, me pareció justo hacer un fic de cómo vio Gale el primer beso de Katniss y Peeta.

Pero ojo, yo estoy a favor de Peeta mil veces. Pero… bueno, tengo una debilidad por las causas perdidas, algo asi como que siempre apoyaré a Jacob en twilight y a Harry con hermione en harry potter. Por mencionar dos, simplemente :)

Espero les guste!

Besos..


End file.
